The Masquerade
by XStarryNightX
Summary: AC Fic...Holding her close, I felt myself falling for her. Her scent became in toxic. Pressing her against my chest, I didn’t feel her struggle, but instead she accepted my warmth...little of KL & DM
1. Chapter 1 of 2

Song is in italics and underline

****

The Masquerade

(Cagalli's POV)

Staring myself at the mirror, I frowned slightly.

"What don't you like about it?" Lacus asked quietly.

Turning to face her, I responded, "Everything. It's the color of it, the size of it, the design of it and everything else about it. It just doesn't suit me." Turning to face the mirror, I somewhat pouted.

"You know, I never expected shopping with you for a simple dress would end up being so difficult." Miriallia said loudly, as I watched her reflection in mirror. "No offence Cagalli, but I never pictured you the type who would wear a dress to begin with and much less the type who takes forever to pick one out."

"Am I really taking that long?" I asked taken aback.

Turning around, I watched, as Miriallia looked her watch. Looking back up at me she smirked slightly. "We only have been here for the past five hours. Along with being at the same store in those five hours, looking at about one hundred dresses."

"I have to go agree with Miriallia," Lacus added in.

Narrowing my eyes slightly, I headed back to the dressing room. "Fine, let me try one more, then we can leave and grab a bite to eat. My treat." I replied.

Closing the door behind me, I looked down on the floor and stared at the dresses lying on the ground. Not a single one seemed to fit right or looked right either. Leaning against the door, I signed softly. Why was I being so picky over a dress? Maybe Miriallia was right.

Looking to my side, I noticed a one more dress hanging. Touching the material lightly, I ran my hand down the dress.

Deciding that one more dress wouldn't hurt. I quickly undressed myself from the last dress and put on the other.

Making sure everything was pushed down and no wrinkles were present, I stared at myself in the mirror.

"It's perfect," I whispered softly, as I continued to stare at myself in the mirror. The dress itself came down to my feet, yet it had a slit coming straight up from my right side. It clung to my body perfectly, showing the right amount of curves. For a strapless dress, it showed enough cleavage to impress the men but not too much for their wondering eyes.

Walking out of the dressing room, I walked over to Lacus and Miriallia. Both were talking to one other until I cleared my throat.

Watching both turn their heads around, the stared in complete silence.

"Well?" I asked, getting somewhat inpatient.

"It's just what the doctor ordered," Miriallia said smiling.

"I agree," Lacus added, "Plus it's fits you well."

Turning to the mirror one more time, I placed my hand on my stomach and pressed the dress against it. Then I gently brushed my hands down, pushing the material down. Turning to my side, I stared at the slit.

"Do you guys think, I'm showing off to much skin?" I asked worriedly.

Hearing both of them laugh, I watched Lacus stand up and walk over. "Relax, you look gorgeous," she whispered gently. Standing in the mirror beside me, she too looked at our reflections.

"Or in men's vocabulary, you look absolutely sexy," Miriallia added. Quickly turning to her, I stare in shock. "What?" she asked innocently. "You are a girl remember that. Our job is too look fantastic and show the boys what we are made of."

Turning to look at the mirror I nodded positively. "I'm getting it," I said confidently.

"Yes!" Miriallia shouted as she jumped up from the couch.

"Wait," Lacus said worriedly. Both turning to look at her, we waited for her to continue. "You forgot about the shoes."

"Shoes?" I said oddly.

"You got to be kidding. We're going to be here all day,''" Miriallia moan slightly, as she resumed her spot on the couch again.

………………………………..................................................................................

(Athrun's POV)

"Remind me again why we are meeting the girls here and not picking them up?" Dearka asked.

Sighing out loud, I faced Dearka. "Because, they had arrived late and they insisted that we wouldn't wait for them."

Crossing his arms over his chest he smirked. "Either way we ended up waiting for them. If not at the house then here."

"Well you might as well go in and hope that they arrive soon then," Kira said quickly.

"Unlike your girl Kira, once we go in there, both Miriallia and Cagalli are going to be hard to find. I mean neither girls have pink hair or are easy to spot from afar," Dearka replied sarcastically.

"I agree with Kira," I said quickly, defending Kira. "I mean we seriously don't know how much longer it will take the girls to get here. I suppose we will have to keep a look out every time a group of people walk in."

"Fine, I suppose I need a drink," Dearka responded, surrendering.

"Masks up," Kira said happily.

"Do we seriously have to wear these ridiculous things?" Dearka asked somewhat annoyed.

"It's a masquerade, that the point of it," I replied smiling.

"Well think about it. With or without the mask, I still don't know half of those people in there," Dearka replied.

"He does have a point," Kira said jokingly.

Hitting Kira slightly, I started to walk towards the door. Stopping, I turned to face them both. "Coming?"

Watching them stare at each other, they both shrugged their shoulders and walked towards me.

Smilingly slightly, I quickly put the mask on, that covered both my eyes and nose. It was simply black with a white outlining. It matched perfectly with my tux.

Opening the door, I walked into the ball room which held many people who all wore either a simple or elegant mask.

Heading straight to the bar on the side, I ordered three drinks. Leaning back against the counter, I waited for Kira and Dearka.

But then I noticed a girl looking at me. Turning to face her, she waved and walked over.

"Hi," she said confidently.

"Hi," I responded, not really interested.

"You look bored," she said calmly.

"Do I really?" I asked sarcastically.

Stepping in front of me, she grabbed hold of my hand. "Let's dance." Feeling myself being pushed, I quickly pulled my hand back. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm waiting for someone," I replied.

Watching her smile become larger, she laughed. "I don't think she will mind if you dance with me for only one song. Plus by looks of it, she isn't here yet."

Noticing her swing her hips to the light beat of the music, I realized she was quite small yet at the same time had a well built body. She wore a tight red dress that had 2 slits sliding up her legs that left little to imagine.

"I don't know," I said hesitating.

"One dance won't hurt you," she replied sexually.

Looking around, I tried to locate both Kira and Dearka. However I had little success.

Feeling a pull in my hand, I looked up. "Well?" she asked. Giving in, I nodded my head in agreement. "Good, cause I wasn't going to take no as a answer."

Tagging from behind, we walked toward the dance floor. Feeling her stop, she quickly attached herself to me. Placing my hands around her waist, she placed her hands on my shoulders. Then we started to dance.

__

Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder

As we dance, I took noticed she wasn't a bad dancer. Spinning her around, she laughed heartily.

__

For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday

"You aren't half bad," she whispered quietly into my ear.

__

"Either are you," I whispered back, as I quickly dipped her down and back up.

__

………………………………........................................................................................

(Kira's POV)

__

"Do you have any idea where Athrun is?" I asked quietly to Dearka.

__

"To tell you the truth, no," he responded. "Having all these people wearing masks aren't helping the situation."

Turning quickly to the entrance I noticed three figures entering.

__

Can you hear it calling?

"Lacus," I mumbled quietly to one of the figures.

"Do you see her?" Dearka asked surprised.

Quickly, I started to walk towards the entrance with Dearka right behind.

__

Can you feel it in your soul?

Before I got a chance to get any close, the pink hair figure turned toward my direction. I took noticed that she seemed to smile at my rushing figure.

__

Can you trust this longing?

Even with the mask, I knew it was her. There she was, wearing a light pink dress that reached her ankles. It had a small slit coming up to her knees. She wore a silver chain with a heart shape diamond. Her hair was pulled into a lose, curly bun. Yet a bun that was also considered to be fancy. She looked amazing.

_And take control_

Watching her whisper to her two companions, she headed down the stairs solo. I quickly met up with her. Stopping at the bottom I waited for her to reach me.

Smiling at me, she bowed slowly in front of me. Taking her into my arms, I whispered softly into her ear, "You look marvelous."

Smiling gently, she nodded her head and looked back up at the stairs. I followed her eyesight to the other two waiting women.

__

Fly

"Kira?" Dearka asked from behind.

Turning to face him, I pulled Lacus gently away to give Dearka room. Pointing on top, I smiled.

__

………………………………..........................................................................

(Dearka's POV)

Watching Kira move to the side with whom I presume was Lacus, I quickly looked up. There standing were two women. One with blonde hair and the other brunette.

"Miriallia," I whispered out quietly. Yet not quiet enough as she soon looked at me directly.

__

Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine

Smiling softly at me, she started to descend from the stairs.

As she walked, I noticed that she was wearing a dark violet dress that passed her ankles. Yet it was not dull at the bottom. The farther it went down, the larger the dress became. The dress only stood on one strap that was on her right shoulder.

Her hair was simply down in waves of curls. She didn't have much makeup on either. Silver strands that made her earrings dangle from her ears. She wore the same color high heels as her dress. She look beautiful.

With or without a mask.

__

Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time

"Good evening kind sir," she said softly.

Smiling at her, I played along. "Good evening. I hope you do not mind if I become your escort for tonight's ball?"

"Of course not," she responded gently as she quickly gave me a hug.

Looking up, I noticed the last figure looking straight at the dance floor, surprised.

Turning my head quickly, I noticed a familiar blue hair dancing with a unfamiliar red head.

"Who is Athrun dancing with?" I asked quietly. Catching Miriallia, Lacus and Kira's attention, they all looked over.

__

Time to fly.

……………………………….........................................................................

(Athrun's POV)

__

Keeping my pace with the stranger, we both kept silent. Moving in a circle, I was taken back how advance she was.

__

All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow

Looking up, I noticed a figure standing at the door entrance. She was dressed in a black tight dress. One that too left little to wonder. Her hair was half up and half down with overflowing curls. The dress showed much of her chest due to being strapless and the one slit showed her well toned legs.

__

Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow

"What are you looking at?" the young stranger in my arms asked. Forgetting completely what I was doing, I quickly looked down at her. Even though she wore a mask, I noticed she was displeased.

__

"I was looking at nothing," I responded.

__

"Good," she said smiling, as she held me closer to her body. __

Can you hear it calling?

Looking up quickly, I noticed the figure was gone. Scanning the room hastily, I tried to pin point her.

__

Can you feel it in your soul?

I however notice both Dearka and Kira standing to the side, looking directly at me. It wasn't that I was surprised that I found them. I was more surprised that two young ladies were standing by them, hold their arms.

__

Can you trust this longing?

Did that mean Cagalli was also here? Scanning the room again, I tried to find any signs of both Cagalli or the mysterious girl from the stairs.

A_nd take control_

"Aren't you having fun?" the girl asked, pressing herself against me tightly. Surprised at her actions, I looked to face her. "What?" she asked innocently.

__

Then in the corner of my eye, I saw black dress with a blonde hair girl. __

Fly

There was the mysterious girl dancing a purple hair mask man. Close up, she even looked more perfect. The way she moved her body, everything seemed to move as one.

__

Open up the part of you that wants to hide away

Then she turned to face me and our eyes locked.

__

You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life

Before I had the chance to get a better looked, my head was pulled down by the red hair girl. "I hate to be ignore," she whispered harshly. "Especially when the reason why you ignore is for another woman."

"I'm sorry, if I have upset you. But you should know, there is nothing between us." I replied seriously. "Especially when we don't even know each other that well."

__

And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

"Just maybe, I thought we had a chance to be together Athrun," the girl responded sadly.

Looking at her, I smiled sadly. "I will always consider us to be friends. And I do hope maybe one day you too will consider that. For there is nothing more we can be."

"I understand," the girl said sorrowfully.

"Luna," I said worriedly.

"No Athrun," she said smiling miserably. Placing two fingers on my lips she shook her head slightly. "I was the fool to think such things."

__

And we're you're down and feel alone,  
And want to run away

Standing on her tip toes, she gave me a soft kiss on my check. "Till the next time we meet, Mr. Athrun Zala."

Watching her leave, I frowned slightly.

__

Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else

Shaking my head a little, I turned to the mysterious girl from before. __

Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder

Walking over, I quietly tap the purple hair man on the shoulder.

Turning to face me, I asked, "May I have the pleasure to cut in."

__

For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday

Hesitating slightly, the man handed the young woman's hand to me.

__

"Thank you," I replied, as he walked away. __

Placing my hands on her tiny waist, she placed her hands around my shoulders. Soon we too started to dance in union. __

Fly

Holding her close, I felt myself falling for her. Her scent became in toxic. Pressing her against my chest, I didn't feel her struggle, but instead she accepted my warmth.

Blocking everything else out, I ignore a man in a black suit walking around the room. Watching us carefully. __

Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine

"You look perfect," I whispered quietly into her ear.

"You look handsome as well," she whispered quietly back. "I won't lie thought. I was getting somewhat jealous between you and Luna."

"Now how many time have I told you, there is nothing between the two of us?" I asked quietly. Smiling at me, she nodded her head. "I love you Cagalli Yula Attha. No one else can change that."

"I love you too, Athrun Zala." she whispered happily.

Lowering my head, I gently placed my lips over hers.

……………………………….............................................................................

(Kira's POV)

"They look so peaceful," Lacus said quietly.

"They truly belong with each," I whispered quietly.

"Kira, that guy over there, has been getting on my nerves for the past 5 minutes," Dearka said worriedly.

Looking up, I noticed a man with a black tux walking back and fourth, watching both Athrun and Cagalli.

__

Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try

Yet it was too late before I had the chance to say or do anything else. The man quickly pulled a gun from his jacket packet and pointed it straight at my best friend and twin sister.

"Oh my god!," Miriallia shouted.

"Holy crap!" Dearka shouted right after.

Pushing Lacus away, I started to run towards the two. Yet everything seemed to move in slow motion. Yelling out to Athrun and Cagalli, both were to out of it to notice what was about to happen.

__

Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time

……………………………….......................................................................................

(Normal POV)

A shot was soon heard, and the guests screamed and quickly got down to the floor.. However, the couple in the middle were not able to get out of the way in time.

Except only one of the two was shot down. The gunman was attack by the palace guards before he had the chance to fire a second shot.

__

Time to fly.

All that was heard after the shot was a young man screaming in anguish.

Only one word came out of him.

"CAGALLI!"

__

Any moment, everything can change.

……………………………….....................................................................

Author's Note

Okay this is a 2 chapter shot one time thing. It came to me last night, so I decided to type it. The song I used if you were wondering was done by Hilary Duff called "fly".

I know bad me. I just had to put a gun man. I'm sorry.

I'll try to have chapter 2 up by next week.


	2. Chapter 2 of 2

Masquerade

Chapter 2

(Athrun's POV)

Catching Cagalli as she fell, I quickly fell down to the ground, supporting her body against mine. Just moments ago we were dancing and laughing and having a good time. Then seconds later a shot was heard from our side and Cagalli weakly fell into my arms. Gently I turned her body over, so she was facing the ceiling,

However, I soon regretted it when I felt a liquid substance. She was shot in the back.

People yelled, while others were screaming frantically. I heard Kira and the others try to calm everyone.

Then I heard people yelling that the princess was shot. While others yelled she was dead.

Finally someone shouted to call the paramedics.

Facing her quickly I noticed her eyes half open and half close. "Cagalli!" I shouted, "You have to stay awake!"

Opening her eyes slowly, she smiled at me sorrowfully. "Athrun," she whispered quietly.

"Shhh," I responded worriedly, "You have to save your energy."

Trying to lift her hand up, I quickly grabbed hold of it. "Promise me something Athrun," Cagalli faintly asked.

"What is it?" I asked carefully.

"If anything happens to me," she started but stopped when I shouted no critically

"Don't you dare you say it Cagalli," I whispered harshly.

Smiling slightly, she continued, "If I die, you have to promise me that you will live your live and find someone who can love you as much as I did."

"Yet you are not going to die. I won't let you die on me," I said while trembling.

"Then promise me," she meekly answered back.

"Athrun, the paramedics are almost here," Kira shouted. "Everyone else, check for any others who are injured."

A second shot was heard, with after waves of screams.

Covering her body to mine, I heard guards shouting to contain the gun. "You hear that Cagalli. Help is almost here. Just hang on," I responded, holding her hand tightly.

Smiling sadly at me she repeated once again, "Promise me Athrun Zala."

Staring at her for a moment I nodded. "I promise, however nothing is going to happen. I'm not going to lose you."

Squeezing my hand slightly she whispered softly, "Thank you Athrun. Remember I will always be with you."

Feeling tears slip down my face, she spoke one last time. "I love you Athrun Zala."

"I love you too, Cagalli Yula Attha," I responded strongly. Smiling she slowly started to close her eyes. Staring in horror I kept repeating out loud to keep her eyes open. Yet it was futile.

"You cannot die on me Cagalli. You just can't!" I shouted.

Feeling someone push me out the way, a group of paramedics were around her in a second.

Watching her being lift into the stretcher, I felt someone lightly tap my shoulder. Turning around I faced Kira. He too carried tears within his eyes.

"Come on, lets follow them," he said quietly then stopped as he stared at me. "Athrun, don't give up hope. My sister will make it. She just has to."

Giving Kira a tight hug, I nodded in agreement. "All the years I known her, she hasn't given up once. Let's hope she doesn't start now," I whispered into his ear.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(Athrun's POV)

Watching people leaving the gravesite, I turned to face it once more. Why has hatred grown so much that people must kill others? War has been terminated, yet people aren't satisfied with the results. Why must people be so foolish? A life is too precious to waste. It never matters who the person is.

Noticing Kira from the corner of my eye, he walked quietly to the grave and bend slowly to place a single rose on the coffin. Then as quickly as he bend he was back up on his feet. Turning to face me, he smiled sadly and walk over to Lacus.

Noticing that everyone had paid their respects, I slowly walked over and bend down. Holding the single red rose in the air, I thought about the masquerade and the events afterwards. Then gently, I placed the rose down and whispered softly, "You will always be in my thoughts for what you have done."

Getting up, I walked straight to the car, not bothering once to look back,

Once I reached the car, I opened the door and slid into the seat. Signing out loud, I leaned into the seat.

"How was it?" a voice asked.

Turning to my side, I smiled sadly. "Let me think about it. I just went to your ex-assassin's funeral. You know, the one that almost took you away from me eternally." Hearing her laugh, I faced Cagalli directly and frowned. "It's not funny."

Watching her golden orbs stare at me she smiled. "I know it's not. But I was surprised you wanted to come here to begin with."

"It was something I had to do. I mean he killed himself right after police had him in custody. He almost took something important away from me."

Watching her come close, she leaned in and balanced herself against my forehead. Our lips were only centimeters apart. "No matter what, I would never leave you Athrun. If I were to die that day, you should have known that I would forever be in your heart and watch over you."

Taking her hands into mine, I looked at her. "Yet I would never forgive myself."

Closing the area between our lips, she parted after a moment later. "Then I would have had to hunt you in your dreams."

Smiling at her childish attitude, I responded, "I wouldn't have minded that." Slapping me on the arm slightly, she smiled happily. Leaning into her lips once more, we kissed again. "Yet I would prefer you to be alive when you hunt my dreams."

"Me too," she responded then paused for a second and smiled. "Then again, I wouldn't want to hunt you with that horrible mask."

Lifting my eyebrow up at her, I smirked slightly. "What is up with people and those masks? They aren't that bad."

Watching her reach down under the seat, she pulled out a white mask. Placing it over her face, she turned to stare at me. "Now tell me what you personally think."

Staring at her for a long minute I grinned. "Maybe I do prefer you without the mask." Using both my hands, I took the mask off.

"Next time we are invited to a masquerade, please remind me to decline the offer," she responded.

Laughing gently, I nodded my head in agreement. "Maybe I should have gone to the strip club next time with Dearka and Yzak."

Watching her eyes become large and then quickly narrow she said low and dangerously, "You wouldn't dare."

Lifting my eyebrow at her I answered, "Maybe I would." Then smiling dangerously I added, "If you volunteer to be my entertainment."

"ATHRUN ZALA!" she shrieked while bouncing on top of me.

Lying against the door, we stared at each other for a moment and smiled. Lifting my hand up, I gently wiped away the hair that had placed itself in front of her face.

Staring intensely at me, she leaned in and placed a passionate kiss. Lifting her face up, she whispered quietly into my ear, "I love you Athrun Zala."

Holding her close, I smiled sweetly. "I too, love you Cagalli Yula Attha."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Notes

Okay finally got around to finishing this shot fic. Yeah I'm sorry about how short it ended up being. If I knew that, then I wouldn't have made it a 2-chapter story but just a one shot thing. So I apologize for that.

I want to say thank you for those who reviewed the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed the ending!


End file.
